


A.L.C

by Chief_Airborn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desert, Different World, Everyday Life, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Future, Highlight on Comedy, Homestuck - Freeform, Long ass story, M/M, Other, Sadstuck, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Technology, city, just futurestuck, more tags comming, mostly davejohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Airborn/pseuds/Chief_Airborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not a human.<br/>He is a specie called ectoBiolog.<br/>This specie has been to a horrifying war against the Hugoes, bird like individuals.<br/>The war had great impact on the Biologian specie, leaving them no where to go but under ground where they have hidden for nearly half a century now. There they rebuild their society in hope of one day returning to the surface, stronger than before.<br/>A large earth quick the last lab and John pauses his body in a time capsule, only to wake again 500 years later.<br/>Year 3514 he is awaken by the Hugo named Dave and with the help from his older brother they welcome john back<br/>in the real world, showing John around the surface knowing the fact that john has been under the cold ground his whole life. With the possession bro is in, he has no other choice but to obey task given to him by higher up<br/>ectoBiologists has been a great help for the world in the bio and ordinary technology department in the past, so naturally people would like to bring them back, right?<br/>((This will probably be edited afterwards.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Beginning

ectoBiologist is a extinct specie of scientists that work on paradoxes and paradox slime.

They make clones and send them back in time or space to where they are needed. One day a big earth quick appears and makes the last lab to collapse and turn to ruins.

 

[]2 hours before incident[]

 

You run around to see if you can do anything to help.

But to no use, everyone know how to handle their work and don't need assistance. A voice comes from behind and startle you

"Ah! Heir!" A rather young man stood behind you. "Come with me. I have to show you something"

"Yes sir!" You respond exited as you follows the man.

It so happens that he is the chief professor. He then takes you to a metal door that leads to a chamber which leads to a capsule.

A empty capsular used to keep bodies that are still alive.

Like a time capsule, just with bodies in them. "John, do you know what this is?"

The professor asks and turns on the light around it. "Yes sir! Its a K.O.T The finish product of the time capsule we have worked on for many generations, sir!"

"That is correct. Do you know why we build it, john?"

"To keep one of our members in it and share our information with the future generation"

"That is correct. We must send one some day. And i feel that that day... is today..." he says with a sad expression on his face.

"Sir, i-"

"But never mind that! Lets go have a look at our newest clones shall we?"

He says turning the lights off and walking out the door.

You quickly follow.

You meet professor Karkat who is noting something down on a clipboard.

"Hello heir, If you were going too look at the new clones , then they are not finished yet" he says without lifting his eyes from the board.

"Thanks karkat" you say and gives him a smile, he smiles back keeping the eye level low.

The professor keeps walking and talks to another scientist. You follow.

It is Terezi, which is in charge of giving the clones a mind and personality.

"Good 4ft3r noon, s1r, h31r" she says and nods to both of us.

Why do people call you heir all off a sudden?

"Good after noon, miss Terezi" you say while the professor just nods back.

"Anything new?" He asks the miss. "No, s1r. Not th4t 1 c4n f1nd"

"To bad then. Shall we?" He asks taking a look at you.

"Yes!" You answer. Like this we continue on every station of workers, until you reach miss Aradia, which is responsible of time.

"It is time, sir"

"Yes it is"

"Time, for what?" You ask.

"John, did you notice that everyone called you 'heir' the last week?"

"Yes, what is up with that?"

"You have been chosen as the breath of the future. The heir of breath."

"Sir, i don't quit follow"

"Aradia here predicted a big earth quick last week. Bigger than usual. And you have to go with the K.O.T"

"What, Why me?" You ask frustrated.

"Everyone is going to die sooner or later. We choose you because you are the youngest and smartest around here.

Only the best for the future. Don't worry john. You have a longer future before you than anyone. That is why we choose you"

"No"

"I was expecting your stubbornness" He claps once and Mr. Gamzee and Equius take you by your arms and carry you backward.

Aradia follows.

"NO!" You scream. "I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE PROFESSOR! I WANT TO STAY WITH EVERYONE!" You try to pry loose, but fail.

the feeling of everything suddenly starting to shake and the sight of sand and stone pieces falling from the sealing terrifies you.

"PROFESSOR!" you shout with out respond.

"PROFESSOR.

PROFESSOR! DAD!"

You manage to yell before disappearing in to the room.

You are dragged into the chamber and shoved in to the capsule, the glass doors closes after you before you can turn around.

Aradia types something on the keyboard that belongs to the capsule.

Everyone smiles and waves.

"G00dbye prince" Aradia says shedding some tears. A robotic voice start talking.

"Please stand by, the preparations will start.

Welcome, heir." Some kind of gas is spreading in the capsule. You couch and start to get noshes and sleepy.

A air mask is attaches to your face by the capsule. You feel the green gooy slime filling the capsule and you fall to your knees.

"Shield activate" the robotic voice says.

"Deactivate in 500 years" Is the last thing you can hear and you black out.


	2. New Character: Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character enters!  
> He finds John and opens his capsule which is ready to be activated.  
> Year 4514.  
> (Trigger warning: kissing scene)  
> 

[500 years in to the future]

There is sand everywhere, you cant remember last time you had so much sand in your face.

You and your brother is looking for some 'lab' that was suppose to be here 500 years ago.

You don't really give a crap about this, but your bro seems really keen on it. He work as a craftsman and archaeologist that takes his work very seriously.

The both of you have been wandering this desert for quit some time, and you are tired of it. that and all the orange, brown-ish yellow sand flying all over the place. your white cape is suppose to hold the sand and sun out, but that clearly that doesn't help.

You regret saying yes to this trip.

"Brooo! Are we there yet?" You wine after your brother.

"Can you see ruins anywhere?"

"No"

"Then shut up and keep walking" You notice that he is pissed. You would be too if you were him.

"Dave?" He ask you. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being an ass"

"Its ok man, I'm used to it" You say, appreciating his sympathy. We stop walking for a moment and he points at a gigantic hole in the ground.

Why i didn't notice it before will maintain a mystery. "Hey, do you mind checking that out?" He ask

"Why me?" "Because you have wings and i don't"

"Oh" You really don't want to go down there, but know you have to anyway. You flop your way down. Amazingly its just 10-15 feet down.

"You see anything?" Your brother shouts from above. This place looks really big, its like a lab or something. Even thou everything is covered in sand and stone ,its pretty legit.

"Yeah i see a lot. set up a camp, we might stay here for a while" you shout back. There is so much stuff here, you don't know where to start. But there is one thing that sticks out that you want to check out.

A big, important looking metal door in the end of the hall.

You open the door noticing that it is unlocked, still hard to open. Another long hall lies behind it, just waiting to be discovered.

You enter a quit dark room, but not completely. Most of whats in there is still quit visible. There is a green light blinking on and off disrupting the focus of your sight. You're lucky to still have your flashlight with you. turning it on you are shocked to find a big glass tank filled with green goo in the middle of the room.

You are even more surprised of what's inside the tank of goo. A young boy with a lab coat and raven black hair.

You got distracted, what were you doing again?

Oh, yeah. Blinking light.

It says "release" under the light and below that is a big, bright red button just yelling to be pushed. You REALLY want to push it but are afraid of what will happen if you do.

But yolo right?

You push it, the light stop blinking and a robotic voice is heard, its kind of rusty and lagging, but you are able to hear what's being told.

"Wel€ome, y0u will s0on receive the }{3ir. Plea$e stand by f0r mor3 inform^tio/\/... Please stAnd !n front 0f the tank"

Eh...ok? You do as it says.

"Put your arms in front of y0u" That was weird, but ok.

Some beeping noise is heard from around the tank and steam gets pumped out. the slime slowly disappears reviling the boy's true colors. The breathing thingy on his face is released and you can see his face properly. A sweet looking boy at age 17? 20? 500? You have no idea.

Suddenly the doors opens and the boy falls in to your arms.

'Oh god, this is really slimy and wet' you think. You sit down with the boy on your lap noticing his slow breath. A sign that he is alive.

his appearance is quit cute acutely. wiping away some of the slime from his hair and face,you remembered some of the story's you heard when you were younger. That Hugo saliva could awake any creature from its slumber.

Looking at him again you think: "Fuck it".

You dive in kissing the boy and gently slide your tongue in. Feeling the warmth of his mouth as you enter and presses your tongue against his feels good, but at the same time so embarrassing. Suturing around his mouth to blend your saliva, with his.

As you move out, you noticing a strain of saliva hanging between your lips and slowly disappearing back to john's pair. you wait a couple of minutes, drifting in the first imprecation of his, before he awakes.

To think that acutely worked!

His eyes has a beautiful ocean blue color like nothing you had seen before and his voice while he stretches sounds amazing.

"Uh, umme..." He says with a still sore and slimy voice. After taking a better look at you, he changes his face expression. "Am i that handsome?" You joke to enlightn the mood and expect the boy to laugh.

But he tries to scream and moves away from you instead.

"Hey hey, chill. I'm not gonna-" you got cut of by the boy, he covers his head and says with the same slimy and sore sounding voice, but this time filed with fear. "Hugo. Please don't kill me" He is indeed filled with fear, you get that just by looking at way he tremble isn't normal fear.

the action of getting closer only makes him cry.

A hint of guilt flows in to your mind leaving you out of options.

No outer choice but to move aside, starring at the weeping boy until he has calmed down. He peaks over at you confusedly as the tears stopped flowing.

"Are you not going to eat me? Sir?" He asks, having questionable doubts.

"What? God, no. Im vegan. And don't call me sir. I'm Dave, what about you?"

"Uh... I-ahem. Im john"

"Oh goody. You got your voice back" you say in relief.

"Yeah, can i, uh ask what time it is?"

"Sure john, Its 2.05pm" you inform by clicking on your sunglasses and hologram the time between you.

"No, um i meant year. Im sorry"

"4514" his face gets kind of pale in that moment. He try's to get up but his legs fail sending him falling to his knees.

"Oh hey, wohw. Where you going?" You get closer to him trying to support him on your shoulder.

"I have to go. I have to find a survivor." He said desperately changing his expression again to a different kind of scared than earlier.

More like worried.

"Who? What survives?" You ask trying to stop him from going anywhere. You can feel his knees shaking as he support himself on you.

"ectoBiologist! My kind, do you know of any?" his words silence you for a while.

No way this guy is a ectoBiologist.

"John, there has not been any report of any living ectoBiologists the last century. There were just reported of them abounding a lab under ground which was found 2 months ago."

"No" he says but you continue informing.

"John, neither were there any survives reported. Probably from the earthquake here 500 years ago. My brother and i are the first too enter this place and find you"

"you're lying"

"No john, i'm not" It takes time for him to progress but he gets it and starts crying again.

He clinks to your chest and cries there while you pat his back.

The sound of him sobbing, sniffing and asking 'why' makes you as depressed as he is.

His knees were dangling on the floor so you figured you'd sit down to make him relaxed. letting john sit on your lap, hugging you.

"I'm all alone" he sobs.

"Shush, don't worry i'm here" you open your wings and fold them around Jonh.

"There, cry as much as you want, john. Im here" you stroke his back. You cant imagen losing everyone you know and love.

You have only your brother so, This must be very hard for the kid.

Your action of helping him makes you wonder, why you are doing this?

maybe you feel sympathy for him. Or maybe you are just week for cute faces.

After a long while of him sitting on your lap, clinging to your waist and sobbing on your shoulder, your brother enters.

"So you got a new friend" he ask taking a look at the tank.

"And i assume he came from that thing?"

"Yes"

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes"

"Did you make him cry?"

"Yes"

Your bro stares at you with a disappointed look through his shades. You can't see his eyes But you just know he is disappointed. He lifts john of you, carrying him out while you walk after. You are out of the door and the sun burns your sight.

Just now you notice how cold it was in that room, because it suddenly got hella hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to hit the comedy area when Bro and Dave is together.  
> for every chapter onward.  
> just say'n.
> 
> ((i would appreciate it if you notice any grammar error))


	3. Wake up, pretty boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some info on what John is and back story on the War :3  
> also two unknown technologists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the technologies is inspired by the movie 'Spy Kids 2'.  
> (srs 4 short chapter, feeling real tired. it was either short chapter or not any chapter for a week)

Your brother went on his hover board and flood up. You fly up after and meet a perfectly set up camp with two carbboxes, or 'tent' as your brother likes to call them. Though its just an inflatable kind of house about the size of a tent.  
It doesn't partially make it a tent.

John gets placed in your tent  
Your tent is the largest of the two, because of your enormous wings. You would need all the space you could get. Bro leaves your tent and enters his own.  
He'll probably call someone to pick us up and dig out this place or something.  
Landing in front of his tent, you hear his voice and some other person through a phone.  
On second thoughts, you will enter your own tent.

Entering your tent you find John wide awake sitting and slurping on a soda can. He is wearing one of your t-shirts and sets of pants.  
There is no traces of the slime anywhere. Probably from this Fleer program build in the tent.  
'Fleer is a program which clean unnecessary trash, food or any kind of liquid. You can also choose and combine cloth you have in store and scan them on ' you thought to yourself.  
You cant help but think it every time you hear the name 'Fleer'.  
Because you have been a selling it for quit some time.

 

"John!" You yell in excitement.  
"Dave!" He answers in the same excitement.  
Your wings suddenly puff up with out your knowledge and you ask walking toward him:  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes, i am quit fine. I just woke up and received this soda. What is this anyway?" John ask showing the can and spinning it around.  
"Its 'Hella dope' apple flavor"  
"Hmm, i'm not quit familiar with that. What have happened the past century? We have been under ground all this time."

You nod as he talks and think trough what to tell him. You don't really know where to start, this century has been another huge step for technology. Giving John a shrug you tell him: "There is no where to start. I can show and tell you when we cross that bridge"  
He gives you a smile and a few nods before continuing on his soda.

"So, John. Who are you really? Except the last ectoBiologist?"  
John pauses and relax before putting away the can.  
He start to undress, taking of his shirt. "Wohw wohw, what?" You panic and wraps your earlier puffed up wings around your head to block your sight. But deep down you know you want to look so you peek in between them. John sits in front of you half naked with some blue and green lines going along his body.  
"You have two colors?" You ask surprised.  
"Yes, are you familiar with this?"  
"I learned it in school. ectoBiologist has lines or veins along their skin which they can use to retrieve and take energy from machinery's and plants. Only royals have two colors, the blue veins are suppose to absorb or restore energy from the living and non living. " You retell of what you remember from biological-history class.  
John has wide open eyes  
"I am impressed. We have been gone for so long i never thought anyone remembered us. But that is correct. Now you know who i am" he says putting on the shirt and retrieving the can of soda he earlier placed down.  
"Well, my prince, since you seem fine and there is nothing more to do. Care to join me in exploring?" You ask sarcastic offering your hand to lift him up.  
John gladly accepts your hand and you drag him up and toward the tent exit.  
The can of soda tags along.  
"Dave?" John mumbles. "What happened after the war?"  
"Our war?" You question.  
"Yes. What happened after we left?"  
You stop for a minute to think.  
"After the ectoBiologist's disappeared, 500 years ago, the Hugoes noticed what their greed and lust for power had done to the world.  
Our lust for your kind's power had ruined a huge percent of the gravitation and poisoned miles of ocean water.  
Even radioactive waves was wasted in the air because of our weapons,  
we were able to fix most of the mistakes and, many forgave the Hugoes.  
But we are still looked at as filthy, greedy and cruel, by some, to this day."  
John don't react to your story and just follows you out of the tent.


	4. New and sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they leave the desert,  
> a question involving John's Genitals and some more John back story.  
> also info on Hugo's

Leaving the tent there is a wall of warm heat hitting the both of you in the face. The sun is still up and there is no sign of it going down anytime soon. In all four directions there is nothing but orange sand as far as your eye can reach. You go toward your brother's tent to hear what the details is, John blindly follow you.  
As you get closer to the entrance of the tent, you can hear mumbling. The mumbling gets louder and clearer as the distance shortens and you catch the last words of the conversation.  
"...yes, in 3 hours? Good, meet'ya then" after hanging up on the person, your brother takes a deep breath to so letting it out as a sight. He immediately walks out of the tent after sighting and encounter the both of you.  
"A flight will pick us up in about 3 hours, so you have time to go sight zing in the mean time." He tells you, putting on his cap with a design from the 21st century.

"Cool, c'ya around then" you say giving him a fist bump before He walks over to a empty spot a few feet away from the camping area.  
He takes a small, blue plastic bird from his pocket and trows it in the air.  
He also places a fake silicon nest on the ground before the bird flies in to the horizon.  
"Dave what was that?" John ask poking you in the back.  
"That was a Tracking Twitt. It flies to a charger in the HQ, back home, and turns Off. When someone turns it On again it flies to that nest he placed on the ground. Our flight will follow the bird here and pick us up" you explain to john pointing in the direction of the nest.  
John nods and find it quit interesting.  
"Why not use GPS?" He ask confused.  
"Because we don't even know where we are"

 

"Shall we go sight zing?" You gently ask.  
John nods again and you take him under his arms, flying down the hole you went down before.  
The soda can tags along.  
You carefully places John on the ground before landing yourself.  
Meeting the same old, sandy and unknown machines you meet before. Your thoughts wander off, and you do not notice that John started walking.  
He slowly skips down the hall in the opposite direction of where you found him.  
"John wait up!" You lowly yell after him. He ignores you and continues skipping. You have no choice but to follow him.  
On your way down the unknown hall, you encounter several similar looking doors, corners and crossroads.  
He finally stops in front of a door.  
Unlike all the other doors, which was painted a dull color of either white or gray, this was painted in blue. A light colored blue, almost as beautiful as his eyes.  
Just almost.  
The door handle was grabbed and a loud kreeking sound was heard from the door. The room was rather dark, same was the hallway you walked in from.  
You were able to see, but not much.  
"Can i borrow your flash light, please?" John pleaded.  
You quickly reach for your flash light and handed it to him.  
The room John lit up looked old and abandoned. It was a quit normal room that had blue walls with White clouds clearly painted on them. The room was small so there wasn't space for much. A desk, a one person bed, a chest and some space to walk on.  
There was also hanging posters on the walls of some old movies.  
Like,  
really old.

It seamed like a normal teenager boys room.  
John walked in toward the desk.  
In a drawer he retrieved a autorizer.  
A quit old autorizer which is a thin sheet of flexible metal. Often used to make quick and permanent tattoos by printing the needles as a picture on the metal beforehand.  
And of course, it hurts to use a autorizer.  
John stares at it for awhile before quickly applying it to his wrist. The pain makes him tremble and kneel down to the ground.  
You dash over to him to check if he is ok. He bites his under lip, but seem happy puling the metal piece slowly off.  
His wrist is red, and the small image that are reviled after the Autorizer is two blue stripes shaped like a cloud or rather a wind.  
"Why? Or what is that?" You confusedly ask taking a closer look.  
"I, as a prince, was to give this to the heir of breath. The one that was suppose to travel 500 year in the future. But I ended up being him" John sulks but gives small smiles in between sentences. He stands up and places the metal on the table to so to turn to you.  
He proudly shows you his wrist to so smile wider.  
"As long as this still exist, my kind will never die" He tells giving you a sparkly look trough his glasses.  
You reach for his hand and slowly but gently strokes the red area "And i will be here to help"  
John stares at the desk, placing the empty can of soda on the table and whispers  
"I will return".

 

Both of you decided to leave. You came out to the main hall once again. There was still a lot of chicaneries that you had no idea what was. You asked John on every computer or machine you pass of what it was, and John explains and laughs every time.  
"Oh yeah, i was wondering.  
Did the ectoBiologist evolve during the 500 years?" You suddenly ask.  
"Yes, we lost a lot of people during the war which lead us to almost instinct. Not many females was able to give birth because of the absorbing of radioactive waves, but we were successively able to change our DNA."  
"To what?" You ask again.  
"To both genders being able to give birth.  
We were inspired by the specie 'Trolls', to which both genders have male and female like genitals. If you don't already know about Trolls."  
"No, i know about them. They have a tentacle penis which can hide inside their body, and a vagina which can't open unless they are horny. Right? You retell.  
"That is correct, some few male and female ectoBiologist was given the same genitals as trolls."  
Both you walk toward the hole in the sealing of were you came down from. You take him under the arms again and are ready to fly him up.  
And you feel awkward and curious when you ask John:  
"So, does that mean you have a tentacle?"  
God, what did you just ask  
Its like asking 'do you have a penis?'  
This so embarrassing.  
But looking at John and how much he blushes, you forget about your own embarrassment, to rather think how awkward John must be feeling.  
He gives you a silent nod, looking down on the ground.  
The trip up again was awfully quiet and awkward.  
We landed on the warm sand seeing all the camping stuff and Carbboxes had disappeared. The only things remanding was your brother standing in between two backpacks, staring in to the sky. Both of you wondered what he was doing, but down came a blue dot to answer your questions.  
It was the bird from earlier who flew back to it's nest on the ground.  
The birds return means that it has been 3 hours already.  
About a moment or two later the wind start moving and the sand flew all over the place. John closed his eyes, but you do not.  
You don't wear shades for nothing, right?  
A big helicopter came floating down from the sky, landing on the hot sand. A female with brown hair and a military helmet came jumping out saluting your brother.  
He saluted back.  
They talked, but you couldn't hear anything, the flight was to damn loud. Then the female picked the two bags up while your brother waved at you, inviting John and you on board.  
Now everyone was ready to fly home to the city were you lived in.  
John was constantly admiring and gasping over the surrounding and architecture of the city.  
"Dave! Dave!" He said exited while tapping you on your shoulder.  
"What is that building?"  
He was referring to a large circle shaped building with four towers surrounding it.  
"That is Delta's Colosseum, a gift from the neighbor country.  
Awards, balls, ceremonies and even conventions are often held there.  
Its basely just a large building with a lot of fancy rooms."

"Oooh" John mutter, continuing on his glaring out of the window.  
All the time we were flying, your brother were working on a computer he got from the lady from earlier.  
Eventually we landed on a roof top and you brother quickly slammed the Laptop together and jumped out of the helicopter.  
You and John follow your brother in to the building and in to an elevator.  
"We are allowed to keep John in our apartment until more orders are to come."  
"You make it sound like he's a pet"  
You interrupt but get ignored.  
"So you two go on ahead"  
Your brother says rustling in his pocket handing you some keys.  
A 'ding' is heard and the doors open.  
Walking out, your bro slaps your bottom and rubs John's head saying "look after my brother for me" Before disappearing behind the doors.  
John turns to you, glaring, wondering where we are headed.  
You scratch the back of your head pointing "this way".  
walking toward the lobby and out in the open roads, John are amazed of what meet his sight.  
several flying and rolling cars, many people with different looks and shapes and new technology all over.  
Most of the species looked a small amount like humans.  
But their appearance was clearly half human and something else.  
Like you, kind of.  
You have clean blood from the specie Hugo, but you appear to be half human and half hawk, or bird or thing.  
John on the other hand, looks like a normal human being.  
This is probably his first time seeing different species other than ectoBiologist's.  
But wait

"John?" You ask, not being able to wrap your head around that subject.  
"If you have been under ground your whole life, how did you know how Hugo's looked like? To be able to fear me in our first encounter, that is"  
John walked out sitting at one of the benches a few meters away from the entrance.  
You sit down besides him, looking at the crowd passing by.  
"I have been told many stories from the war, not only that. I experienced it as well."  
"How?" Your curiosity says, poking at the subject.  
"A small group of Hugo's could not rest, they craved our ability.  
So they sent tunnel rats down the ground.  
Desperately Searching.  
Some successes entering the lab. They killed us, ate our flesh and drank our blood in hope of gaining our power.  
They continued doing this many times. We made technology that was able to put them down fast, but not after many had disappeared. One of them"  
He takes a deep breath before continuing and you know he is holding in his tears.  
"One of them was my mother"  
"I'm sorry, John."  
You said 'trying' to comfort him.  
But he just looks at you, smiling.  
"That's ok, what's done is done. The past will make one stronger"

He leans back looking up at the sky.  
"If you truly are sorry, lecture me about Hugoes"  
You look at him confused but keeping your poker face.  
"Excuse me, what?"  
"I was quit young when my mother died so nobody told me what killed her. I knew it was a Hugo, but that was it.  
They were afraid I would enter the surface and hunt down what killed her. That is why I don't have an expanded knowledge about you guys. So please, tell me about your specie"  
That is probably strangest question you have heard, no one wants to know anything about Hugoes thees days.  
But you touched a weak subject, so you owe him.  
"Well..."  
You start.  
"I don't know much about my own specie, only the important parts.  
We only have female and male groups that follows the normal reproduction circle, unlike most other specie.  
We, after gender, are parted in too aspect.  
Air, Land and Water.  
I, as you can see, was born in the aspect air.  
Genius. because i have wings and all.  
I have two older brothers born in the aspect: land. on of them was the one with ridiculous pointy shades earlier. "  
He nods while biting his lower lips, exposing his slightly bucked teeth.  
"Air is often quit smooth and fast. They are also quit asocial Hugo's yet the most musical too.  
The land aspect don't have any bird like characteristics.  
Except like, they are fucking huge, like seriously.  
My brother is around 6 ft.  
2 meters, and the man is still growing.  
But, anyway,  
Guess their voice is kind of special too. it can be very hypnotic and obeying.  
They are often the smart and strong once. Also the most asocial, but the type of Hugo which works the hardest.  
like an workaholic.  
Then there is water, the most social aspect.  
They are also the most creative once involving everyday item, like things to use or words and food. That sort of stuff."  
You end the conversation there.  
John looks like he want more information to absorb, but that is all you know.  
You tell him that you can visit the library and borrow a book about Hugoes sooner or later.  
He quickly stands up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Different Hugoes on human blood types.  
> Air on A & AB  
> Land on O  
> and Water on B
> 
> not everything match but, its close.  
> and long chapter because no homework, WOT!


	5. Getting real comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John & Dave's point of view.  
> They arrives in "Casa de Strider" and john gets use to the apartment on his first day.  
> John really don't want to stay, with the thought of that his purpose was in coming to the future.  
> but Dave convinces him anyhow.
> 
> (Really trying to hit the comedy part of the story in this chapter.  
> Some new technologies here as well with one of the inspired by Spy Kids 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to apologies for few typos that may arrive in the story and also for some cliche scenes that may arrive as well, i like cliche stuff.
> 
> and for those who are interested:
> 
> One Hugo,  
> Many Hugoes.  
> One ectoBiologist,  
> Many ectoBiologs.  
> (small 'e' and big 'B')

You quickly stands up, looking at Dave still sitting on the bench. "So, shall we head home?" You hum, walking off in one direction.  
Dave grabs the neck of your t-shirt pulling you in the opposite direction and saying in a mono-tone:  
"Wrong way, Prince Charming"  
You giggle for a moment and he lets you go. Now you are able to walk Freely and admire all the artworks mounted on the buildings and in the streets.  
Sooner or later, a large building approaches you. It looks quit old and retro, in its own beautiful way. It somehow resembles one of those buildings in one of your books about architecture from year 2000-2500 with all the plants and dark walls going on. Dave walks on ahead, into a lobby lookalike hall and enters a large tube.  
He waves at you, inviting you in. When you enter the tube, a code bar greets you.  
'Hello, code bar.'

Dave taps a long random ass code and the tube closes, sucking the both of you to god knows where? He suddenly pushes you in to a living room and the tube closes after him. You sway your sight over the large living room. Scanning every inch between ceiling and floor. The floor has a shiny tree pattern and and the furniture is colored in orange and red with sacks of Sacco here and there. There is a stair case, with 5 or so small steps, down to the living room, making the living room a foot lower than the entrance. The large window, on the opposite side of the room, shows a beautiful view of the city.  
Everything is so nice, except with all the puppets, papers, weird technologies and juice boxes lying all over the place, some how ruining the image of the room.

 

"Welcome, to Casa De Strider." Dave says with open arms and spread wings.  
You confusedly stare up at the ceiling, being more interested of what's up there. "Strider?" You question.  
"Yes, that's my family name." You feel slightly stupid for not realizing that.  
He looks at the ceiling with you, asking: "What the fuck are you looking at?"  
"Well, I was wondering why you had so many different kinds of swings and why there is a duo swing? And in the ceiling even. Don't get me wrong, they are just so beautiful"  
"Well, um. My mother also died John, she died when I was born. I had a rare disease which effected her blood. So my father had to raise us by himself. Me and my two older brothers. My oldest brother was in adulthood, so both of them often worked together. Father used to travel the world and often came home with gifts for everyone.  
The oldest brother always got some Asian stuff or swords, the middle brother got some technologies and I. I got swings."  
You look at Dave which still looks at the ceiling. "Why swings?" You ask looking up again. "Because my mother loved swings. She was a Air dweller and father was a land dweller."  
He points at the duo swing continuing as if nothing happened. "She use to take him up there and watch the city together. They were a happy family of four, But then  
 **I** came and ruined everything, now we don't even know where he is."  
"I'm sorry for bringing up a touchy subject, Dave." You say with comfort in your voice, looking at his sad expression suddenly lighten up. "If you truly are sorry, let me show you around the apartment."  
He smirks.  
"You ass! Don't use 'truly sorry' thing against me! that was my thing" you complain, hitting his shoulder and receiving a grin. He then starts a tour, guiding you from one room to another. The introduction of the apartment was done after some time, and we ended up in the last room.  
His room.  
His room was messy and filled with unknown junk, the two doors in his room was also quit unknown to you. But with out asking, the answer is served. He points at one door saying that it is the bathroom and opening the other.  
"And this will be your room, hope its ok being only a guest room." The room has a one person bed and a closet along with a large mirror taking up a quarter of one of the walls.  
You smile at him and thank him, telling that this more than enough.  
"Well, that's the end of tour." He informs by stretching but not his wings fore some odd reason.  
"If you don't mind we will go shopping sooner or later"  
"What?"  
You as really confused, you don't even know what 'shopping' means.  
well, ok. you know what shopping is. like in that old ass movie saying 'Get in Loser, we're going shopping.' But you have never even been to a shopping trip, if shopping is a trip?  
Dave doesn't answer your question but taps his sunglasses a few times, before a white wall with orange text holograms between you.  
It is from 'Bro' and says:

> "Hey lill' man.  
>  Good news/bad news.  
>  Good, we were invited to the 'create and explore' award party, and john got to.  
>  Bad, Before the award, John has to go through some testes.  
>  But you can go shop cloths before that happens.  
>  While you are at it, buy him a wardrobe too.  
>  Home on Friday.
> 
> -bro" 

This sounded extreme. What is these 'testes'? never mind that, you can't stay, you have to do what you were suppose to do.  
"Dave, I am flattered by your kindness, offering me a place to stay and a 'wardrobe' even. But i can not accept that, i have to fulfill my duty. I'm sorry, but i have to leave."  
You clench to front of the t-shirt you are wearing, looking down on the ground. You feel that your body wants to shed tears with the thought that you will be alone again.  
To go on a journey all alone and to say goodbye to the first friend you made in the future. Your first friend ever to not be younger, older or your relatives, even. Moments after, Dave leans on the door frame, sounding angry when he asks:  
"And what will you do going out there?  
Shout your name and specie out in the open?  
Where do you think Those tunnel rats came from?  
Don't you think there's still Hugoes out there?  
still wanting your power?  
Do you think they stopped searching after all these years?  
No, they still work undercover. Police finds them and arrests them all the fucking time. They sell illegal stuff to keep their organisation going. Some even got other species involved to as well, so the enemies asses is acutely all over the place. "  
Dave places his hand under your chin and lifts it up so that your gaze is meeting his uncovered red eyes.  
His flaming red-- no.  
His blood and cherry red eyes looks strict.  
Almost between the look of an angry and pissed person. When did he take of his shades? how ninja is he?

"What? Will you just go out there, week and unprotected?  
Just waiting for someone to recognize your identity and kill you?  
Maybe waving a white flag while you're out there?  
Declaring a cold war with them as the upper hand in this bitch.  
Then what was the point?  
All the hard work and time your family and friends used in getting you here?  
Maybe someone even died getting you here.  
What was the point?  
Will you waist all that?"

He pulls your chin closer to his face to where your noses almost touches. His eyes gets lighter and he continues.

"Her, you will get protection, backup, help, people you can trust, knowledge and a chance in restoring your specie.  
So, do you still want to leave?"  
You slightly shake your head as he lets go.  
smirking, he pulls on his shades and goofily walking out of the room.  
"It's late, let's just eat and watch a movie or something for now."  
He leaves you alone in his room in a shocked condition, you never knew Dave had such a dominating and aggressive side. or rather that he wouldn't pull that side of in the first day of meeting someone. His eyes was...gorges. Bright Red like the shell of an apple. Every person you have ever met always had a iris with the color in the higher color spectrum. except Karkat, he had lime and red irises. He was so dumb, you miss him. but BLEH! No time to waist your life on sad emotions, you have to keep moving on and open up for new and good emotions! and also thoughts! like the thought that Dave is probably waiting for you somewhere.

You quickly follow Dave out and in to the kitchen he showed earlier. After looking at such a beautiful designed kitchen, you expect Dave to cook. But instead he pulls out a phone from a drawer and types four numbers.  
"What do you want? Fresh or food bomb?" He ask looking up from the phone screen.  
"Food bomb?" You question giving him a weird look through your glasses.  
"Yes, food bomb. It got invented awhile ago. Its like these squares of something packed in a plastic wrapper."  
He tells making a square with his hands.  
"And if you put them in this microwave here, they will become random plates of food. And don't you worry your little head. It is proven to be as healthy and good as the real deal."  
You think for a moment and agrees on that. You have never tried it, it could be fun!  
Dave smiles, continuing typing and suddenly shoves the phone into the wall. it dissapears in to a small hole for a moment and slowly pushes out again.  
The sound of something in the wall moving and making noises startles you as the phone comes out. More dings is heard and he walks over to a screen on the wall.  
"Btw, i just payed the wall with a phone. Here, come and decide what you want" Dave says waving you over.  
Paying the wall? that sounds so absurd, what has the future come to? but you do as he says and see a monitor with different categories on the screen.

'>Fast food.  
>Asian,  
>European,  
>African,  
>American.'

And in those categories there is even more categories. Like, what the hell?  
Your head spins and just asks for a sandwich. Yes, a plain and easy tuna sandwich, less headache. He orders a sandwich for you and something for himself.  
Suddenly, two squares of [something] slides out of a small hole in the wall and falls on a plastic plate mounted a little lower than the opening.  
He takes both of them and shows them to you before putting them in the microwave.  
They looked like energy bars in silver wrapper, the front had a logo and the food name on so it would be easier to separate what was what.  
You wait and wait, exited of what will happen to the square thingies...

You are Dave Strider.  
You are watching John watching the microwave. He looks so exited over a machinery making the food. You have made food bombs so many times it's getting really boring.  
The microwave starts flickering and it pops several times. Suddenly you can see silhouette through the window and the microwave stops. You open the small door and gently pulls two plastic plates out of the microwave. One with a sandwich and one with a bowl of tofu and pasta salad. Why there is a bowl on a plate, maintains a mystery.  
John suddenly smiles really wide with big sparkly eyes and follows you as you go out to the living room.  
Placing both plates on the short table by the sofa, John asks:  
"Sorry for interrupting, but could I ask where the television is? You expla--"  
You Shush him mid-sentence and grabs a small remote on the table.  
Pushes one of the four buttons and a screen comes sailing down from the ceiling covering the large window.  
John swoons in silence as he sits down. You put in some old ass action movie your brother had on the hard disc and John seams interested in it as you tell what it is about. After both of you getting comfy on the sofa, you listen to John hardcore judging the movie like a real pro, pointing out the good, bad and cool scenes, along with what he thinks will happen. Like, really making open discussions.  
And it naturally comes to you to participate in some of the discussions. Almost as the open discussions he is making is a trap you cant resist stepping on. After eating, the both of you sits kind of **on** each other, not caring that you are practically strangers that meet some hours ago.  
But who gives a shit anymore.  
You talk about the finals scene of this movie when John falls on to your shoulder. It seamed like he was asleep. Poor guy.  
I mean, it's reasonable. With all the shit that has happened today, he has a right to be tired.  
You carry him to his bed and gently places him down. Seeing his sleeping face, you slightly giggles and pulls of his glasses to so leave the room. You figured it'd better for you to hit the night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> Oh! and by the by, this story has a heavy Plot, even though it seem odd and stuff at the moment.
> 
> reference sheet for how Dave and John looks like in the first chapter:  
> http://yuumi-moto.deviantart.com/art/A-L-C-Reference-sheet-Introduction-447630425
> 
> ~~HUGE EDIT FROM 30.MARCH~~  
>  I LIED, THINGS ARE HAPPENING SO IN SUMMER THINGS WILL UPDATE.
> 
> I will be editing the whole story and plot, as well as starting to upload chapters  
> so an extra thanks to all those that kept reading this poorly written thing!


End file.
